


Sansa y el Joven León

by YuuriQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Sansa, Sansa OOC, Sansa is a Tully
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen





	Sansa y el Joven León

Era una mañana cálida. En el aire se olía el aroma fresco de las rosas del jardín de la reina. Nunca había sido tan hermoso el silencio. Tan prístino el piar de los pájaros. Tan melodioso el arrullo de las aguas de la bahía.

Pero a Sansa Tully nadie le quitaba de la cabeza el horror de la guerra. El fragor de la toma de la ciudad. Los aullidos de desesperación y los gritos inhunamos de los animales que morían a manos de otros animales.

Leones, ciervos, lobos. Y todos hambrientos de sangre. De poder. De dolor.

Lo había visto todo, pero nadie le preguntó nada. A Jaime tampoco le preguntaron nada. Para todos, el Joven León era un hombre sin honor. Un rompe juramentos. Matarreyes.

El rey se paseaba por el salón del trono, retorciéndose las manos ensangretadas por los cortes que le producía la silla. Por las ventanas entraba la luz del sol, que sólo servía para que su rostro enloquecido pareciera más cadavérico.

“No saldrás de aquí” decía, casi sin mirarla. “No saldrás de aquí”

Quizás era otra de sus locuras. Pero para Sansa estaba más claro que la luz del día. En caso que la ciudad fuera tomada, él la utilizaría para asegurar su propia vida.  
Y en eso, apareció el Joven León. Acechando. En su armadura dorada, con los leones dorados rampantes en cada hombro, la capa blanca ondeando tras la espalda. La espada en su mano goteaba sangre y sus ojos esmeraldas refulgieron enfurecidos cuando se posaron en el rey.

Aerys vió la espada y vociferó:

“¿De quién es la sangre? ¿De Tywin?” Sansa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. “Quiero muerto a ese traidor. Quiero su cabeza, tráeme su cabeza o arderás con los otros. Con todos los traidores. ¡Rossart dice que están dentro de las murallas! Va a darles una cálida bienvenida. ¿De quién es la sangre?”

El león sonrió.

“De Rossart”

Desde el lugar en que estaba, Sansa no pudo ver la cara que puso el rey. Pero sí vió el rostro desencajado de espanto cuando se dió vuelta y corrió hacia ella. Los ojos violetas la observaban idos y, gritando de horror, Sansa comenzó a escalar los peldaños del Trono y aunque se asía a estos con una fuerza, no se lastimó. El rey casi la alcanzaba, y Sansa podía sentir su respiración agitada detrás suyo, cuando Jaime lo agarró del cuello, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Lo arrastró, y el rey chilló, removiéndose frenético.

“¡Quémenlos a todos, quémenlos a todos!”

Pero sus gritos cesaron de golpe, ahogándose en su propia sangre en cuanto le tajearon la garganta. Mientras Jaime soltaba el cuerpo convulsionado del rey, Sansa corrió, tirándose en sus brazos.

“Sansa, Sansa”

Su voz parecía acero.

Sus brazos la envolvieron con ternura y desesperación, y sintió la espada apoyándosele contra la espalda. Le manchaba la túnica. La mano libre de Jaime se movía a su antojo, como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba viva, con él. Recorría el contorno de sus pechos, la línea de su cintura, la curva de su trasero.

“Estoy bien, estoy bien” murmuró contra su peto, colgandose desesperada a su cuello.

Cuando se inclinó y la besó entre el hombro y el cuello, justo sobre su pulso, su aliento le hizo cosquillas. Lo acercó más a ella, enterrando los dedos en sus largos bucles dorados. ¡Oh, como lo amaba! ¡Cómo lo amaba!

No tuvieron tiempo para decirse nada más. Ser Elys Westerling, Lord Crakehall y otros caballeros del Oeste entraron al salón a tiempo para ser testigos de las últimas bocanadas del rey.  
Sin querer soltarla, Jaime los enfrentó y Sansa sólo podía suponer la imagen que ambos formaban. ¿Sería como en los cuentos y leyendas de antaño? ¡La doncella y el caballero de brillante armadura! La dama de los Ríos y el heredero de Roca Casterly. Pero las expresiones de los hombres delante suyo delataban lo que pensaban. Observaban a Jaime con una mezcla de estupor, culpa y miedo y Sansa quiso escupirles en las caras por juzgarlo.

“El castillo es nuestro, ser, y la ciudad” dijo Roland Crakehall.

Aún se oían los gritos clamando misericordia. Los uñas de la mano izquierda de Jaime se hincaron en la carne de sus caderas, acercándola aún más a él.

“Decidles que el Rey está muerto” ordenó, frío. Un escalofrío descendió por su espina, y cubrió el brazo que la ceñía con ambas manos. “Perdonad a todo el que se rinda y hacedlo prisionero”

“¿Debo también proclamar a un nuevo rey?”

Sansa contempló a Jaime. Podía oír funcionando lo engranajes en su cabeza y por primera vez se preguntó que haría. Aerys lo había deshonrado como caballero de todas las formas posibles. Había atestiguado crímines atroces. Su familia había sido insultada cuando le colocaron la capa blanca en sus hombros. Si alguien en todos los reinos tenía derecho a asesinarlo y hacerse con su corona, era Jaime Lannister.

Jaime observó el cuerpo que yacía a pies del trono.

“Proclamad a quien demonios os plazca”

Buscó su mirada y al ver la resolución en sus ojos esmeraldas, Sansa se mordió el labio inferior. Él no perdió tiempo y la besó de lleno en la boca. Luego, con un suspiro satisfecho, se colocó el yelmo con forma de cabeza de león y le dió un apretón cariñoso en las manos antes de escalar el Trono de Hierro y sentarse con la espada sobre las piernas, esperando.

Parecía un dios entre los hombres y Sansa permaneció de pie, junto a las escaleras, entre el cadaver y su amado.

Poco a poco, la sala comenzó a llenarse de capas rojas y una hora más tarde, Eddard Stark ingresó en la sala a lomos de su corcel.

Sansa pensó que no era más que un muchacho. Como Jaime, como ella. No había tenido oportunidad de estudiarlo en Harrenhal -aunque tampoco se mostró interesada- y para cuando Catelyn se casó con él, ella hacía tiempo que estaba al servicio de Rhaella. Pero la guerra lo había transformado en un hombre y fue este y no el muchacho que había sido, el que avanzó bajo la vacía y atenta mirada de las calaveras de los dragones. Lo flanqueaban sus hombres, depredando como lobos. Alzó la vista y sus ojos grises se clavaron en Jaime. Era similar a Lord Rickard, aunque Brandon había sido mucho más apuesto, y su semblante era duro.

Sobre el trono, Jaime se quitó el yelmo y echó a reír. Fue una carcajada profunda, oscura, que la estremeció entera. Stark lo escudriñó y Sansa detestó lo que vió en su mirada.

“No temas, Stark, únicamente se lo estaba calentando a nuestro amigo Robert” Sansa casi que podía oír el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Bajó los escalones y las espuelas de sus botas resonaron al chocar contra el metal del acero fundido. Clap, clap, clap. “Lamento comunicarte que, como asiento, no es muy cómodo”

Stark no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con expresión gélida. Jaime sonrió como un león y la tomó de la mano, llevándosela de allí.

Sansa no olvidaría jamás la severidad del joven Stark mientras los veía alejarse. Era la misma que tenía en aquellos momentos, mientras se daba aires de nobleza. ¡Él, que  
había traido un bastardo de las secas arenas de Dorne! ¡Él, que mató a la Espada del Amanecer! ¡Él, que decían era el causante de romper el corazón de Ashara Dayne, la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez conoció!

“Debe ser enviado al Muro” dijo, ceñudo. “Es el único lugar para los traidores”

Los años en compañía de Arryn le habían afectado y para mal. Hipócrita.

Desde su lugar en las sombras, Sansa podía ver la expresión de cólera de Lord Tywin. El Viejo León había pasado un buen rato abogando por su hijo, exigiendo que lo liberaran de sus votos para tomar el lugar que le correspondía como su heredero.

Robert Baratheon, el nuevo rey y su futuro yerno, parecía demasiado aburrido como para querer opinar algo al respecto.

“¿Y por qué no le permitimos redimirse?” exclamó John Arryn. “Que sirva a Robert. Que purge sus pecados”

Sansa no pudo evitar reírse. El Salón de la Mano enmudeció y a ella no le quedó otra opción que darse a conocer. Los presentes sólo la observaron, demasiado asombrados como para enfadarse.

“¿Nadie se ha preguntado que llevó a Ser Jaime a hacer lo que hizo?” inquirió con voz tan dulce como venenosa. Miró a cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en Eddard. “¿Nadie se preguntó porque la dama de compañía de la reina estaba en la sala del Trono?”

“Discúlpenos, mi señora, pero creo recordar que esta era una reunión privada...” comenzó Arryn, con demasiada galantería para su gusto.

“Ah, ahorrese el discurso mi señor” replicó Sansa, colocando ambas manos sobre la falda. “He sido testigo de primera mano de las crueldades de un rey, así que no permitiré que vosotros me digáis o no que hacer”

A excepción de Lord Tywin, cuyos ojos brillaban, todos jadearon, estupefactos.

“Jaime jamás dirá nada. Tiene orgullo, ¿sabéis? Y tiene honor. Vaya que tiene honor. Me atrevería a decir que más que muchos de vosotros” Stark se removió incómodo, pero le sostuvo la mirada. “El rey prohibió que acompañara a la reina a Rocadragón, en la fútil esperanza de tener un rehén más. Y cuando cayeron las murallas de la ciudad, ordenó a Rossart que encendiera los depósitos de fuego valyrio que escondieron en estas últimas semanas" los ojos de los presentes se abrieron en desmesura. "Oh sí, mis señores. El Sept de Baelor. El Lecho de Pulgas. La misma Fortaleza Roja. Estamos pisando el fuego del dragón en este mismo instante” las miradas de estupor continuaban en la mayoría pero Sansa no les permitió reaccionar. “Jaime apareció en el salón y cuando el rey preguntó si la sangre de su espada pertenecía a Lord Tywin, él respondió que era de Rossart, el piromante”

“Sansa, no es necesario que sigas”

Sansa se dió vuelta y vió que Jaime avanzaba hacia ella, contrariado. Jaime la tomó de los antebrazos y besó la comisura de sus labios, demorándose más de lo apropiado. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido.

“¡Sí, sí lo es!” replicó, negándose a darse por vencida. Tal vez él no haría nada, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras otros pisoteaban su nombre. “Yo estuve presente cuando murieron Rickard y Brandon Stark. Yo curaba los moretones del cuerpo de Rhaella después de las visitas del rey. Yo también escuché a Rossart informando que el fuego ya había sido depositado en los pasadizos. ¡A tí te deben que haya una ciudad para conquistar! ¡A tí te deben sus vidas!”

“¿Qué le has dicho, Matarreyes, para que mi cuñada te defienda con tanta... lealtad?” inquirió Stark, rojo de ira.

“¿Decirle?” respondió Jaime, arqueando una ceja, su melena de bucles dorados meciéndose con la brisa que se colaba por el balcón. Volvió la vista hacia ella y la besó en la sien,  
estrechándola contra él. “Creo que Lady Tully es más que capaz de hablar por sí misma, sin necesidad que alguien le susurre al oído”

Con deliberada parsimonia, Sansa clavó la mirada en Eddard Stark.

“Os habéis equivocado de pez, Lord Stark, si me tomáis por una de mis hermanas” exclamó, sin saber de donde le venía tanta seguridad. “Si hubiese sido mi prometido el difunto, jamás me habría casado. Me habría arrojado de una de las torres de Aguasdulces. ¿Por qué creéis si no que vine a la capital? Demasiado rebelde, demasiado incontrolable... y mi señor padre pensó que un par de años en compañía de la reina me enseñaría a comportarme” Se aferró a los brazos de Jaime y sus manos calientes le dieron un apretón afectuoso. “Jaime Lannister impidió que el rey me matara” Sansa sintió un intenso rubor apoderándose de su cuerpo y miró a cualquier parte menos a los lores allí reunidos. “A Jaime Lannister le debo más que mi lealtad y mi amor. Le debo mi vida”

Jaime les dedicó una mirada fría, impasible.

“Os aviso que partiré a Roca Casterly, con Lady Sansa como mi esposa” exclamó Jaime, la voz dura. “Suficiente de la corte hemos tenido como para desear quedarnos más tiempo. Y con respecto al Muro, Lord Stark, ¿por qué no vais vos, si tanto os gusta?”

Un silencio abrumador se instaló en la estancia, roto sólo por el sonido distante del oleaje de la bahía. Tanto Jaime como ella los observaron con morboso deleite, y Sansa sonrió satisfecha por haberlos puesto en el lugar que les correpondía.

“Lord Arryn, en vista de las circunstancias” bramó Lord Tywin, sin importarle en disimular el placer. “¿No os parece más apropiado concederle a mi hijo la libertad de casarse y  
ocupar nuevamente su lugar como mi heredero?”

Sansa atestiguó el instante en que comprendieron que no podrían hacer nada en contra de Jaime. Uno a uno los lores dieron su aprobación, aunque ni Jaime ni ella se quedaron más tiempo del requerido.

Entonces Jaime la arrastró por los corredores de la Fortaleza Roja hasta que dieron con una habitación en desuso.

Trancó la puerta, la acorraló contra la pared y sus manos firmes la inmovilizaron. Se miraron lo que semejó una eternidad y Sansa habría jurado que sus ojos refulgían, tal como decían que hacía el fuego valyrio una vez encendido.

Imparables.

Indomables.


End file.
